


You don't have the faintest idea.

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean needs to tell.. but sam doesn't now what.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** It's a first, please leave a review =)

  
Author's notes: A first. officially no wincest virgin anymore. Hope you guys like it... Please tell me what i did wrong.. or good :)  


* * *

Sam sat behind his laptop, in a “motel of the week”.

 

Dean was pacing around, nervously.

 

*I need to tell hem..* he thought, looking at Sam for a quick second. * How.. How do I tell him, without him freaking the hell out*

 

“fuck it” he mumbled.

 

“what?” Sam said, giving him a nervous smile.

 

“no. Nuh’n”

 

“Dude, you haven’t sat down for like an hour, what’s up?” Sam sat up, looking at his brother with a concerned look.

 

“Oke, oke FINE. You wanna know so bad! I.. I will tell you. Just.. Just sit down” He said, pointing at one of the beds.

 

Dean palms started sweating, he could feel his heart pumping in het throat. For a second he thought about stopping this. After all they were brothers. It’s not your usual “Hé friend, uhm I’m kinda in love with you.. probably means I’m gay.. so.. how does that make you feel?”

 

No, for a moment he wished that he wasn’t born as Sam’s brother, but he took it back quick. He couldn’t live without Sam. His little Sammy.

 

Sam sat down on one bed, worried about his brother. He had never seen him like this…

 

Dean sat across Sam, he thought about sitting next to him. In case Sam would say that he loved him to, they could hold hands and other stuff... but that would be wishful thinking.

 

Dean took a breath..

 

*here goes nothing*

 

“Sam.. Sammy..” He sighed and stopped. He was to scared and he knew Sam could see it too.

 

“Dean! JUST TELL ME. Your fucking scaring me, dude.” He leaned forward and put one had on Deans shoulder.

 

That did it. He needed to do it. He needed to do it NOW.

 

“oke..” he took a deep breath. “So..” he took another deep breath.

“There is something I have to tell.. i should have told you a long time ago.”

 

“Dude, just tell me.. It can’t be that bad, right? Is it something supernatural? DUDE”

 

“No Sam, it’s nothing to do with the supernatural. Fuck. i have a life besides that!”

 

“oke, sorry” Sam said, giving him a nervous smile. “C’mon Dean, Just tell me.”

 

“Oke, Sam.. I'm.. in love, no no wait, I love someone” Dean looked up, searching for Sam’s eyes for the first time today.

 

Sam smiled his “I’m so happy for you”-smile. That smile, It made Dean feel so happy and special. Because he, he knew al Sam’s smiles.

 

“Is that it? Why were you so nervous to tell me that. I happy you found someone! Who is she, Do i know her?” Sam said, in his most genuine voice.

 

“It’s..” He cleared his throat. “It’s a guy”

 

Sam chuckled. “Really. Is that it.” Sam’s little smile faded and he looked at his brother with a serious look. He stood up and walked to the door “what, did you think i wouldn’t understand. Do you think I would be that ignorant. Dude I don’t..” Dean cut him off.

 

“NO, NO,NO. That’s not what I thought. There’s more.” Dean stood up and grabbed Sam’s arm before he could get to the door.

 

Sam turned around and saw Dean’s face.

 

“Oke, fine. Continue”

 

“This guy.. he is…”

 

“Fucking tell me!” Sam was starting to get annoyed at his brothers procrastination skills.

 

“He.. uhm… My god.. He is.. you” Dean whispered, shutting his eyes, holding his breath.

 

“What? Are you serious?.. Look at me!”

 

Dean opened his eyes, only to see the disgust in Sam’s eyes.

 

“Your fucking sick! How can you fall for your own brother, THE ONE YOU RAISED. This is so wrong.. I can’t be here. What the fuck were you thinking!! Shit man, I think I’m gonna throw up…

 

And then it all went black.

\-----------------------------------------

 

“Dean, Dean.. please wake up!” Sam patted Dean’s cheek, hovering over his brother.

 

Dean opened his eyes slowly. He saw Sam. He saw the worried look in Sam’s eyes. “Sammy.. I’m so sorry.” Dean said weakly..

 

“what are you sorry about? Are you oke, you fell kinda hard?” Sam smiled lovingly at his brother.

 

“What are you talking about.” Dean finally looked around the floor he laid on.

 

“You were telling me.. you are in love with…” Sam smiled “Me..”

 

“Yeah, i know that.. but you said all those things..” Sam put his finger on Dean’s lips

 

“I wasn’t done. You told me that.. and the you walked to the door like you wanted to run out..i grabbed you by the arm and I told you that I felt the same..” Sam chuckled “and then you passed out”

 

“So.. So.. So.. That means that..” Before Dean could finish his sentence, Sam pulled him closer and gently put his soft lips on Dean’s. He pulled back and said “Yes”.

 

Sam helped Dean up and led him to one of the beds. Dean sat down on of them and undress until he was in his boxers only. He laid down and held his hand out for Sam to lay next to him. Sam did the same and laid down on the bed. His back to Dean’s chest.

 

“So.. what do you want to do?” He asked nervously.

 

Not getting an answer, he turned around and saw Dean’s was peacefully asleep.

 

Sam chuckled and kissed Dean on his forehead. “I love you, brother”

 

 

 

The end, Hope you liked it.


End file.
